


Let it Shine

by Loud_Liv95



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except Rose - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Good Caleb Covington, Good Parent Ray Molina, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loud_Liv95/pseuds/Loud_Liv95
Summary: Julie Molina and her best friend Flynn reunite with their childhood friends, teenage singing sensation Sunset Curve, whose music label is sponsoring a songwriting contest at the orpheum. Julie, who writes music under the name "Dahlia," crafts a heartfelt and contest-winning song but her work is mistakenly attributed to Flynn. Lacking the confidence to step forward, Julie stands by while Flynn not only takes credit for the lyrics, but ultimately begins to win lead singer, Luke's heart too. Now it's up to Julie to overcome self-doubt, seize the opportunity to reveal her authentic self, and pursue her dreams  And maybe even Luke's heart?Based loosely on the 2012 disney movie, Let it Shine
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Caleb Covington & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Caleb Covington & Luke Patterson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Flynn & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Julie starts riding her bike up and down the streets until she reaches her destination. Once there, she finds Flynn waiting in the entryway of the club. “Where have you been? Please tell me you didn’t sneak out again!”

Julie considers lying but knows she can’t hide anything from her best friend. She sighs defeated, “I can’t give my dad hope that I can play again. If he knows I’m even listening to music again, I’ll get his hopes up. I can’t do that to him.”  
“So who’s performing tonight.” Julie asks, hoping to change the subject.

Flynn looks dubious, but gives in to the subject change, responding, “Dirty Candi.”  
“Ugg, Carrie? Again? I can’t stand her!” Julie whines.  
Flynn looks like she’s about to reply but before she can, the owner of the club, Tia Victoria walks over. “Julie, come on, get these tables bussed.”  
“I’m on it.” Julie replies, walking away from Flynn towards the tables.  
A few minutes later, Flynn walks on stage, “All right! Welcome to Orpheum. The coolest place to hang. I’m your girl Flynn and you know how we do it every week. So let's go from rhyme to rhythm as we crown this month's pop queen! And here’s last month and every month before that for the past 2 years winners, Dirty Candi!”  
Carrie walks onto the stage accompanied by her entourage of flashy back up dancers. Carrie walks to center, stage, strikes her pose, and the music begins.

Whoa, whoa…  
Whoa, whoa…

See 'em look  
Hear 'em, "Ooh aah"  
Hands up, throw back, boo yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "Wow"

Made moves  
On the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say, "Wow"

Yeah, we're going sky-high and we never gonna settle  
Living in the fast lane, pedal to the metal  
We see it, we want it  
We get it, we got it  
Everybody lose control  
We came to play, where you at  
We're going hard  
Just like that, yeah

As the girls dance, Julie thinks, “ I know I’m “I know I’m ready and able, But I’m stuck here bussing all these tables, I could show I got what it takes, but i already used my 15 minute break, I’m working for minimum wage, when i should be up on the stage, feel like i'm in a cage, I need to turn the page, cause the other girls are fake, and i could leave the crowd amazed.”  
And as Carrie finishes her song the crowd goes wild.  
\---  
Julie continues clearing tables as she has done for the past two hours when someone bumps into her. She staggers only just catching her balance at the last second. She breathes a sigh of relief, thinking she’s safe, but she doesn’t get that lucky.  
The glass of water Julie was holding from a nearby table, spills and drenches Carrie with water. The blonde screeches, as Julie tries to stumble out an apology. “You're sorry,” Carrie yells, drawing a nearby crowd. “You just messed up my brand new shoes! You’re lucky it didn’t happen while I was singing my hot lyrics.”  
Without thinking, Julie says, “they weren’t that hot.” The look Carrie gives her, has her immediately regretting her words. “What,” Carrie scoffs, “like you could do better?”  
There’s a beat of silence before Julie replies, “I’m sorry for the water, I’ll be on my way now.”  
As Julie walks away, she wonders if she’ll ever have the courage to get on stage again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn have a talk.  
> The contest is announced.

Flynn and Julie are walking back home after being at the orpheum.

“Yo, Jules, don’t worry about that demon.” Flynn says “That fake jewelry is gonna put a rash around her neck.”

“But she straight up embarrassed me,” Julie says.

“And one day she’ll get her payback. But seriously, Jules, what's your deal? Cause I know you have amazing lyrics up in that beautiful brain of yours.”

“I don’t know. It’s just, ever since mom died music has been hard. Everyday we would write music together, but now she’s gone. Doing music without her just feels wrong. And it’s different when I’m writing songs by myself, I can take as much time as I need. I can’t do that up on the stage when everyone’s watching me.” Julie responds.

“Julie, all you need to do is find your rhythm again, get some self confidence, and work on your stage presence. I’m telling you, you can shine like the star I know you are. You have to remember that your mom is always with you, especially when playing music. And she would be so proud of you, even if you never play music again.” Flynn encourages.

“I wish it was that easy” Julie mumbles.

___

The girls walk inside Julie’s house and turn on the TV.

The announcer on tv says, “Welcome to Eb&Flo, the best urban showcase on the planet. I’m Ebony Wright, and we’re here tonight with Sunset Curve!.”

“Those are our boys,” Flynn and Julie say together, high fiving.

“Dang they are looking fine! And just think we were all in the third grade together.” Flynn says.

“We’re here to talk to Luke, Alex, and Reggie of Sunset Curve. Rumor has it that you and Destiny Records are working on a hot new project.” says the voice from the television.

“That’s right! You make it, we break it.” Reggie confirms.

“It’s a contest where one amateur artist will get their song produced by my record label and made as a video for On The Beat.” Alex explains. “Just send in a track and a recent photo, and the winner will be announced live on Eb&Flo.

“That’s so cool! So what do you say to those wannabe stars out there who want to enter a song?”

“Just keep it real and write from your heart.” Luke says.

“All right, okay! Now let’s hear it for LA’s own Sunset Curve”

Flynn shuts the tv off. “Jules you have to submit a song for the contest!” Flynn encourages.

“Yeah, you know what, I think I will.”

“Really, you will?” 

“Yeah, and I’m gonna win it.”

“Of course you are! Finally the world can see the talent of Julie Molina. All right it’s getting late, I’ll see you later.” Flynn says as she walks out the door.

Too eager to sleep Julie sets to work on the song.

___

_Here’s the one thing I want you to know_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide the winner of the contest.

The night before the contest ends, Julie finishes her song. She has been working on it everywhere, school, home, work. It’s almost all she thinks about. She hurries out to the mail, but remembers she needs a picture so she hurriedly places a picture of both her and Flynn in the envelope. She seals it closed, puts it in the mailbox. Now all that's left to do is wait.  
\-----  
The boys are crowded around in the living room. Luke and Alex are sharing the couch and Reggie sits on the floor. Why he sits on the floor when there is plenty of other furniture, no one knows.   
Caleb sits at the counter reading a magazine with a frown on his face. The cover reads Luke Patterson, the singer who can’t sing.   
“Wait! Boys, look at this!” Luke exclaims. “We know these girls, we went to grade school together!”  
“Really? Oh, yeah, I remember them.” Alex says, leaning over to look.   
“Let me see! I wanna see!” Reggie says, pushing Alex out of the way and onto the floor.  
“Hey!” says Alex, but no one pays him any attention.   
Caleb comes over to look. But Luke spots something behind Caleb’s back.  
“Wait, I need that magazine you’re trying to hide.”  
“It’s nothing.” Says Caleb.  
“Then you’ll let me see it.” Luke insists.  
Caleb gives Luke the magazine he was reading earlier. Luke's face falls.   
“Don’t worry about the critics, they get paid to criticize.” Caleb assures him .  
“I’m sick of them saying I’m hiding my real voice just cause I use a vocoder. I mean lots of other artists use it. They don’t pick on Alex or Reggie. Why do the have to pick on me?” Luke rants.  
“Sorry man.” Alex and Reggie say sharing sympathetic smiles.  
“It’s because you’re a star and you’re hot.” Caleb answers. “And that, my friend, is all by design, thank you very much.”  
“Caleb, you’ve done a great job getting us where we are, but you know, a little respect would be nice, too.” says Luke.  
“Do not use the ‘r’ word with me. That is for indie artists playing the underground circuit, who have a message, and no per diem.”  
“You know we love and respect you.” says Reggie.  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t be in a band with you if we didn’t.” Alex says.  
“See, who matters when you have these boys by your side.” Caleb says.   
“You’re right,” Luke mumbles.  
“So, do we have a winner for your contest or what?” asks Caleb.  
“Yes, this one is so good. So she calls herself Dahlia, and it’s real music and it says something.” declares Luke.   
“Plus, it’s super cool that these were our girls back in the day.” says Alex.  
“I know right,” Reggie agrees. “It will be super nice to see them all again.   
“She’s pretty and she can sing,” says Caleb. “Looks like we do have ourselves a winner. Hello, Dahlia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I might want to change the ending a bit, I'm not sure yet. What do you think? And what do you think I should use as the last song between Carrie and Julie?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest winner is announced.  
> The girls meet Sunset Curve.

A reporter and her crew of cameras walk speedily into the orpheum to be greeted by Tia Victoria. “Excuse me, we’re from On the Beat. A singer by the name of Dahlia won our contest and gave the orpheum as her address. Know where we can find her?”   
“Never heard of her” Victoria replies.  
“There she is!” the reporter says, spotting the braided haired girl. Pushing her way through the crowd she makes her way over to Flynn with her camera crew. “What’s up! Eb&Flo is here at the orpheum. We are in Los Feliz to reveal our big contest winner. And here she is Dahlia!”  
Flynn’s eyes widen, “I’m no-”. Flynn says before she spots Julie in the crowd. Flynn’s eyes stretch even wider, after realizing what happened. Of course, Julie would make some part of her have a connection to her mother, and what better way to do that then by making her name the favorite flower that the mother and daughter duo share. But before Flynn can correct the statement, she sees Julie frantically shaking her head no. She pauses, confused as to why Julie doesn’t want them to tell the truth. ‘Whatever I’ll just go along with it until I can question her later.’ Flynn thinks. “Yeah, that’s me, Dahlia.”  
“Well,” the reporter says, “ since you decided to make it, we're gonna break it! And now it’s time for you to meet your new biggest fans, Sunset Curve.”  
As the crowd erupts in cheers, Julie walks over to Flynn. “How did they get as mixed up?” Flynn questions.   
“I submitted a picture of the both of us. They must have thought that you were me.” Julie answers.  
“And you don’t want to tell them the truth because….”  
“I thought I was ready for the attention, but I’m not, so just go with it, please, for me?”  
Flynn looks like she’s about to argue but then Sunset Curve has arrived in front of them.   
“Hey, Flynn and Julie, I can’t believe this!” Reggie exclaims, hugging the pair.   
“Flynn, you look great!” Alex compliments.  
“I know.” Flynn replies, with a flip of her hair.   
Alex laughs, before turning to Julie. “And Julie you look the same. I mean like exactly like you did in the third grade.”  
Julie shrugs, replying, “Thanks, I guess.” unsure on whether it’s a compliment or not.  
“And congrats on winning the contest.” Luke says while practically bouncing from excitement.   
“Thank you,” Flynn says and Julie shoots her a pleading glance. “Cause that was totally me.”  
“Your song, was amazing, it really touched my heart. I could feel your pain and emotion through your music!” Luke says eagerly.  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen Luke this excited since we went to get street dogs before our first gig.” Reggie adds, rubbing his stomach.  
All of a sudden the crowd started cheering, “Sunset Curve! Sunset Curve! Sunset Curve!”  
“You all need to quit it.” Alex says to the crowd.  
“I think your fans want to hear a song, right?” the reporter adds as the crowd roars its approval.   
“No, we really weren’t expecting this.” Luke says bashfully.  
“What are you talking about?” Reggie questions, “Yeah, we wer- oww.”  
Luke kicks Reggie in the leg.  
“But if you insist.”  
\-----  
Take off  
Last stop  
Countdown till we blast open the top  
\-----  
Cheers ensue as the boys finish their song. “Thank you” Alex says to the crowd.”  
“Love you all” Reggie adds.  
Luke redirects them by saying, “But please give it up for our new rising star! She’s so unique she calls herself Dahlia.”  
Flynn turns to Julie, “Are you sure you don’t want to tell them? I mean this could all be yours.”  
Julie opens her mouth to respond when...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie disses Dahlia.  
> Luke stands up for her.   
> They talk about heading to the studio the next day.

Carrie struts onto the stage accompanied by her crew of back-up dancers. “You need a beautiful pop singer, not some sucker wannabe.” Carrie disses.  
“Yup very sure” Julie says, she doesn’t want to be a target on Carrie’s radar more than she already is.   
“Flynn, don’t lower yourself to her level, ok? Dahlia is better than that.” says Luke.  
“Luke. Luke, please, just don’t.” Alex warns.  
Carrie storms off stage after not getting her desired effect.   
“Jules, how are we going to keep this going?” Flynn asks.   
“I’ll teach you my flow. I’ll stay in the background, I’ll be your DJ, so if anything goes wrong I can try to think of something on the fly. Just please do it.” Julie begs.   
Flynn sighs, defeated, “You’re lucky I love you.”  
“Thanks Flynn, you’re the best” Julie responds, wrapping her best friend in a hug.   
Just then Luke come up from behind Flynn. “Look, we gotta take off,” Luke says pointing to his bandmates. “But Caleb says you need to re-record the song for the video, so maybe we’ll see you in the studio tomorrow?”  
“Definitely,” Flynn agrees, “oh, I forgot to tell you, Julie is my DJ. She produced my track and everything, so she’ll be hanging with me, if that’s cool?”  
“Yeah, wow, you did some really nice work on the track, Julie.” Luke smiles so wide, Julie can’t help get butterflies.  
“Ok,” Luke says, clapping his hands together, “so I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow”  
Luke kisses Flynn’s cheek and walks out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. But please leave kudos, so I know you like the story and should continue with it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls prepare to record.  
> Julie shows off some of her skills.

The next morning, Julie and Flynn are walking together, heading to the recording room.   
“All right I’m a little nervous, okay. I need to record your song, but I don’t sound like you. So you need to record it. But if the boys and Caleb are in the studio with us, they’ll see it’s you.” Flynn says.  
“This conundrum is just now hitting you?” Julie questions.  
“Come on Jules, we have to think fast.”  
Julie thinks for a minute. “Ok, you can copy my style. You just gotta feel it.”  
“Just feel it” asks Flynn, looking skeptical.   
“Yeah, come on, you can do this. I believe in you.” Julie says as they walk into the elevator together.  
\-----  
“The boys are late. My engineer is late. I have to be downtown in 20 minutes, otherwise my whole day is shot. Which is not gonna happen cause everybody is late.” Caleb rants.  
“That’s perfect!” Flynn says. At Caleb’s strange look Flynn realizes what she’s said and hurries to fix it. “No, I mean it’s perfect that I can work alone with my DJ/ engineer. That way I can get into the zone and flow.”  
But Caleb still looks dubious. He sees to be having an argument with himself.   
“You're an engineer?” he finally asks.   
“Yes, she is highly qualified.” Flynn tries.   
“What studios have you worked in?” Caleb asks, still looking at Julie.  
“She’s worked all--”  
“I’m gonna need you to stop ok?” Caleb says, finally looking at Flynn. At her nod, Caleb turns back to Julie and repeats the question. “What studios have you worked in?”  
“Only the one in my room really. But I can show you what I can do.” Julie replies, looking slightly sheepish.  
“She’s great, I promise.” Flynn assures.  
\-----  
“Sixty-four tracks on this board. But if you know what you’re doing you can get a good sound out of 24.” Julie says, as she starts to play the opening of wake up. “But if you don’t want an inexperienced kid like me who charges half of what your regular engineer makes, I understand.”  
“Wait, hold on. Hold on, hold on. I’ll give you a chance, but if you damage anything in here, anything, you’ll never work in this town again. You understand me?” Caleb warns.  
Both girls nod vigorously.   
Once Caleb looks satisfied, he leaves.  
“He’s scary.” Flynn says.  
“Let's just get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, so I know you like the story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studio time

The two girls are recording their song in the sound booth. Julie is singing and as she does Flynn practices lip-syncing. “Yo, it’s Luke.” Flynn says as Julie drops down to the floor. “Lay low, He didn’t see you.”

Luke walks into the control room.

“Stay here.” Flynn instructs, right before she walks out of the sound booth and into the control room to meet Luke.

“Hey. I hope I didn’t interrupt. But I heard you from outside, you sounded great.” Luke compliments.

“Thanks. I’m just getting warmed up.”

“I bet when you play it back you can’t even believe it’s you.”

“You can say that again.” Flynn mutters.

“I remember my first time. It was like I was hearing somebody else’s voice.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“So if this song blows up like I expect, people will be looking for another song.”

“Another song?” Flynn stutters out.

“Mmm-hmm. Yeah, maybe when I record my next CD we can make some music together.” Luke suggests.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I thought you’d never ask.”

“Great. Then let me hear you freestyle.”

Flynn looks alarmed. “Freestyle? Like right now?”

“Yeah, here I’ll give you a beat, and you drop something hot. Make it intelligent and romantic. You know how you do.”

Flynn looks nervous. “Intelligent, romantic, right. Here goes. Boys love me ‘cause I am so pretty, I got men in every city, LA, DC, and Cincinnati, the tall ones, the short ones, even the uglies.” Flynn finishes.

At Luke’s confused look, Flynn says, “Gotcha! I’m just messing with you, boy.”

“Well stop playing, just speak from your heart.”

Julie is about to panic, when she gets an idea. She grabs the microphone next to her and starts to speak, knowing Flynn will hear her through the headphones through the other girl's neck. “Hey, Flynn, repeat after me.”

Having no other ideas, Flynn does what Julie instructs. “If I speak from the heart, I’m afraid it’ll be broken. I’m scared what you’d say about the words I have spoken. I’d rather make you laugh and act like I’m joking than tell you the truth about the feelings you have awoken.”

Luke's eyes soften and he looks like he’s about to say something, when his cell phone rings. “Oh. sorry. Excuse me.” He says as he leaves the room.

“Yes!” Flynn squeals. “That was awesome, Jules. Did you see the way he looked at me? We were really vibing out there, girl. Oh and he said I could sing on their next CD.”

Looking alarmed, Julie says, “What? You said you’d sing on their next CD? Are you nuts?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I know I started this out for you but, I’m really starting to enjoy this. And now I got Luke in the palm of my hand. I’m really starting to like him.”

Just then, Luke walks back in, “Flynn, what are you doing in there?”

Julie, having switched spots with Flynn stands. Luckily she’s hidden in a shadow and Luke can’t see her face.

“It’s easier for me to talk to you like this.” Julie explains.

Luke, still thinking she’s Flynn says, “Yeah, but now you sound funny. Come on. Come back out. I like hearing how you feel. Don’t be shy.”

“What are you doing?” Flynn hisses.

But Julie ignores her and says, “Can I tell you something now that I have your attention?”

Luke smiles, “Now that you got my hopes up. Please tell me.”

\-----

_"Here in front of me_

_Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen_

_Life can be so mean But when he goes I know he doesn't leave_

_The truth is finally breaking through_

_Two worlds collide when I'm with you_

_Our voices rise and soar so high_

_We come to life when we're_

_In perfect harmony"_

\-----  
When Julie finishes, Luke’s eyes are as big as hearts.

“Wow. That’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.”

“I think he’s falling for me.” Julie whispers.

“Flynn, I’m coming in to see you.” Luke insists, not waiting for an answer.

“Yo, switch spots. Quick.” Flynn says as Julie rushes out the back door.

“There you are,” says Luke.

“I’m all yours.” Flynn answers.

They start leaning closer to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

“Ready to go again?” Julie says walking into the control room, making the other two teens jump away from each other. “Oh, hey, Luke!” She says, pretending she hadn’t just been pouring her heart out to the boy in question a minute before.

“Hey, Julie.” Luke says, deflating slightly. “I didn’t know you were there,” he says while rubbing his neck.

“Story of my life.” Julie mumbles. Then abruptly changing into a cheerful demeanor, says “Let’s go again.”

\-----

Julie is in the control room fiddling around, when Luke walks by. He watches from the window for a minute before knocking on the glass. 

Julie jumps. 

“Gah, normal people don’t do that and rockstars definitely shouldn’t.”

But Luke just shrugs and walks into the booth.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he asks. 

Julie shrugs. “Just doing some different things to this new track. It’ a duet for you and Flynn.”

“Did Flynn ask you to do that?” 

“Did she ask me to do what?” Flynn questions after walking in.

“Julie is working on a duet. Is that what you wanted?”

“Yeah, for sure, so let’s hear it.”

“So it starts off with you.” Julie says, pointing to Luke. “Strong and soulful, and then staccato of Flynn’s rhyme will come in hard with the counterpoint. Then I’ll drop out the hi-hat, bring up the harmonies… It’ll be just like The Beatles,  _ All You Need Is Love _ .”

“Yeah, man. See, that’s what I told you to do yesterday. And it’s about time she got it right.” Flynn says. 

“That track is hot! Nice work. And I love The Beatles.” Luke replies enthusiastically. 

“Oh, me, too. Yeah, that’s my favorite group.” Flynn adds, not wanting to be left out and wanting to impress Luke.

“Really?” Luke says, surprised. “What’s your favorite album?”

“You know, the  _ Greatest Hits _ .” Flynn says, trying to sound like she knows what she’s talking about.

Luke looks confused, before a big grin spreads across his face and he laughs, hitting her arm. “You are too cute.”

“Well, I was thinking for this track the two of you actually have a conversation. Julie buts in, redirecting them. “Like talk back and forth throughout the song.”

\-----

“I’m telling you, once we’re done with this track, it’s going to be beautiful.” Julie says as they’re about to leave.

“I’m feeling you girls.” Flynn says as Caleb and the other two-thirds of Sunset Curve walk in.

“Her, team,” Caleb cheers. “I like what I’m hearing. Great work on the board. And my future star, Dahlia. He says, throwing an arm over Flynn’s shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Victoria have a talk.

Julie runs into the orpheum.

“Oh, you came to work?” Victoria asks.

“Victoria, I should’ve called.” Julie says rushing in.

“Yeah, you should have. I had a full house last night.”

“Sorry. I forgot and fell asleep. Just in a really weird zone.” Julie explains.

“Weird zone, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“It is about that boy, Luke?” Victoria asks.

“No. No. I mean, why would you say that?” Julie lies.

“Just look at you, your shoulders are slumped, you’re looking all lost and pitiful.. That boy has got your nose wide open.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Did you tell him the truth, that you’re Dahlia?”

“How’d you know that?" Julie asks her boss, surprised.

“I pay attention.” Victoria says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Now have you?”

“Not exactly.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Well at first, Flynn was doing it for me. I submitted the song, but wasn’t ready for the recognition, so she was helping me out. But now that I am ready, Flynn’s into him and she asked me if I would help her get together with him. So for now Luke is going to think Flynn is Dahlia.”

“What? Girl, that is just dumb! No. Listen, now you tell Flynn that you liked him first and she needs to back on up!”

“I can’t do that. I mean, me and Flynn have been best friends since we were, like, five years old. I don’t want to be a hater.”

“All right, Julie, there’s nothing wrong with you trying to be a good friend to Flynn. But if you use that as an excuse not to stand up because you’re afraid you might get rejected? Okay, I can understand that, too. But you can’t live like this forever.”

Julie just sighs, defeated, knowing she’s lost.

“Ah, yeah, I thought so.” Victoria continues. “You won’t tell your dad you work here because you’re afraid of letting him down. “You freeze up when Carrie gets in your face and it’s time for you to get up on that stage. And then you get tongue-tied when it comes to tell Luke how you feel.”

“A boy like Luke would never go for a girl like me. I mean look at me and look at Flynn. She’s cool, good-looking, she has the style. And I’m like wallpaper in a hoodie. Flynn is a perfect match for Luke.”

“Who am I really?” Julie mutters.

“You’re Dahlia” Victoria practically screams.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And Dahlia is a sweet girl!” Victoria encourages.

“She is?”

“Yeah! Dahlia won the Destiny Records singing contest. She’s got skills. She’s smooth. She’s got that sound. And you know what? That’s you.”

“I guess that is me.” Julie says, feeling a bit better.

“Yeah, but Luke wouldn’t know it. Look, I gotta go. You need to figure out what it is you want and then do something about it.” Victoria says, walking away. “Oh, and don’t forget to lock up when you leave.”

\-----

After cleaning all the tables Julie walks onto the stage of the empty room.

“What’s up, Los Feliz, it’s your girl, Dahlia!”

And then she starts to sing…

\-----

_ Ain’t gonna fight it ‘cause it’s useless _

_ I can’t get this music outta my head _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke get closer.

After cleaning all the tables Julie walks onto the stage of the empty room.

“What’s up, Los Feliz, it’s your girl, Dahlia!”

And then she starts to sing…

_ Ain’t gonna fight it ‘cause it’s useless _

_ I can’t get this music outta my head _

_\-----_

A big white limo pulls up to the curb in front of the orpheum. Luke steps out and looks around. The brunette looks exasperated. 

“Of course, she’s late.” He says unsurprised.

\---

_ And something's feeling different in the hallways _

_ Something's looking, looking like it's changed _

_ I've been moving to the rhythm for the whole day _

_ A million lyrics running through my brain _

\---

Luke cocks his head, listening to the music.

“They're open?” Luke asks himself surprised. He walks into the entryway and his eyes widen.

\---

_ Everybody here we go _

_ This thing is unstoppable _

_ Haven't felt this in a minute, it's incredible _

_ I got the music _

_ Back inside of me _

_ Every melody and chord _

_ Can't stop the music _

_ Back inside my soul _

_ And it's stronger than beforе _

\---

He sees Julie singing and dancing on the stage like she was born there. ‘Maybe she was’ he thinks. He’s never seen Julie like this, confident and free. It’s a Julie he definitely wants to see more of.

“Julie” Luke calls, walking further into the room. 

Julie jumps, spotting the boy in front of her. “Luke! What are you doing here?” she asks, running over to the speaker, hastily turning the music off.

“I came to meet Flynn. You were just singing. You sound just like Flynn.” Luke accuses. 

“Oh, that” No, that wasn’t me. I was… This mic’s not even on. See? I was just lip-synching.” Julie says, coming up with the first lie that goes through her mind.

“Lip-synching?” Luke questions.

“Yeah, that’s one of Flynn’s old tracks. I guess I’m not just his DJ, but I’m also his biggest fan.” Julie explains, hoping he’ll believe her.

“Wow! You might just be the greatest lip-syncher I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, I do a lot of karaoke so I’m pretty good at it. What are you doing here?” she asks, changing the subject.

“Well, I came to meet Flynn so we could grab an early diner, but she hasn’t shown up.” he explains, when his cell phone beeps. Checking it, he says, “Great. He’s not gonna make it. The car dropped me off here and I’m starving.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. But I haven’t eaten.” At Luke’s confused glance, she elaborates. “I don’t know, maybe we can go grab something together, or not, I don’t know what you were thinking, where you’re head was at. Which… I don’t know, but I’m just saying. I mean we could… It’s up to you.”

Luke laughs at Julie’s rambling. “Ok.” he says. 

\-----

Julie and Luke are walking in comfortable silence down the street when Julie says, “I like the ways you handle yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you know when people like Carrie, and those journalists say stuff about you.” Julie elaborates.

“Oh, that flattering article on Ether?” Luke asks sarcastically, referring to the magazine Caleb showed him.

“Yeah, I mean, people think they know about music, but they don’t know a thing. Like that vocoder you use, just because it’s the ‘in’ thing. It’s a choice. I can tell you can sing a little bit.” Julie says, teasingly.

Luke fakes offense, slapping a hand to his chest, “A little bit?” Luke questions, unable to hide his grin.

“I mean, you ain’t given me nothing more than what I’ve heard on the radio, but I’ve got a good ear.”

“Oh, really, Mr.DJ-Engineering Lip-Syncher?”

Julie rolls her eyes. “So, you got any other music besides your rock hits in your vault?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve got a few special ones for those who can think outside the voice box. But Caleb says that the vocoders the ‘in’ thing right now. And he really knows the business, so.”

“Not everyone who sells uses one.”

“Well, I mean, I know my voice is good, but I don’t know if it’s special. You know, just to be belting out tunes.”

“Are you kidding? You’ve got a great sound if you ever care to bring it out.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“It’s more of a nudge.” Julie says. “And maybe I can hear some of your other music, someday.”

“Maybe.

\-----

Julie and Luke sit outside, underneath an umbrella, eating.

“Oh, it’s raining.” Luke says.

“Is this bad? Do you wanna go inside?” Julie worries.

“No, no! It’s perfect.” Luke reassures her. “So what kind of music do you like? Besides the obvious ones, rock and pop. What else do you love?”

“Oh, jazz, hip-hop, country, salsa, gospel, reggae, opera.” Julie rattles off.

“Opera?” Luke asks, surprised.

“Oh, yeah. Pavarotti? He’s the bomb. Bocelli, too. I also like female opera singers, like, Maria Callas…”

“And Marian Anderson?” Luke asks.

“Yeah! She’s awesome! You like opera?”

Luke shrugs, “I like great singers.” he says simply.

“Me, too! I don’t know, I like to be influenced by all kinds of things when I sing.”

“What?”

“I mean, when I write for Flynn.” Julie covers. “Yeah, I just think it brings more foundation to the sound. You know, every note says something.” She says, moving her hands in the air, animatedly. “And when it’s all strung together, they should tell their own story.”

“Wow. You do know your music. That’s funny. It seems like we have more in common than Flynn and I.”

“Hilarious.” Julie says dryly.

\-----

Just then, Carrie and her posse, walk by where Julie and Luke are sitting on a bench.

She stops when she sees them and the two girls make eye contact, but instead of talking to Julie, Carrie turns to Luke. “Luke? Oh, I see you’re out on the town with the geek. Yeah, that’s right. Can’t stop, won’t stop. Go on.” Finally looking at Julie, challenging her, she says, “Run away, little girl.”

“Leave here alone.” Luke practically growls.

“Luke.” Carrie says, turning back to him. “So I hear you’re headlining the Grand Slam final. Which is great, so you can hand me my trophy, since you know I’m the only real artist performing that night. And, busgirl here,” Carrie says, pointing to Julie, “can bring her dish rag and polish it up for me.”

Carrie and her posse start to laugh.

Julie stands, “Come on, let’s go.” She says, pulling the boy’s arm. 

“Go, busgirl, go.” Carrie jeers.

“What was that all about?” Luke asks when they’re far enough away.”

“Nothing.” Julie mutters. “She’s just a jerk.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn talk.  
> Julie and Luke continue to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue writing. I've lost some motivation to actually write it.

A white limo pulls up to the orpheum and Luke steps out to see Flynn and Julie waiting for him. 

“Luke, baby! There’s my eye candy.” Flynn exclaims.

"Hey, and before I forget, I've got these two passes to this Middle Eastern art exhibit. They've got these great abstract and impressionist pieces, and it's tonight only " Luke says excitedly. 

"That sounds kind of deep and all, but _America's Funniest Home Videos_ is having a four-hour marathon tonight. You know, the one with the dancing baby? He falls on his butt and then the dog, like, rolls around with him? Yeah, I can't miss that. But, you know I would love to catch, you know, the next art situation." Flynn says, wrapping her arm around Luke and leading him inside with Julie following behind.

Once inside, they walk up to Caleb.

"Flynn, Flynn, you really are Dahlia. I spoke to the folks at the Grand Slam, and I got them to agree to let you perform just you and Luke.” Caleb informs them.

"Yes, that's great!" Flynn says, loving the idea.

Flynn’s so excited she wraps Luke in a huge hug.

"But the Grand Slam has a no lip-synch policy, so you're going to have to perform the song live." Caleb continues.

"That's no problem. Don't worry about it." Flynn says, playing it off.

"Hey, Dahlia, can I talk to you for a second?” Julie says through clenched teeth pulling Flynn away by the arm. Once far enough away, where no one will here them, she turns on Flynn. “You have to sing live at the Grand Slam. What're you gonna do now?"

"Girl, you got the good ideas. Think of something.” Flynn responds, unconcerned. “I mean, after all, the fans love me, the camera loves me, and Luke loves me.”

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean? You're not turning into a hater or nothing like that, are you?"

"Just trying to see where your head's at. That's all." Julie says, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

"Look, sis, all I'm saying is Luke's a great guy and all, but I pretty much got the situation in the bag. I mean, after the video comes out, and this Fox thing happens, I'm gonna be on tour with all kinds of people." Flynn brags.

\-----

"So things are going pretty good with you and Flynn?" Julie asks, walking up to Luke.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, it couldn't be better.” Luke says, faking a smile but stops at Julie’s raised eyebrow. “Was that even believable." he asks, wincing and rubbing the back off his neck.

"Not really, but I'll play it off if you do."

Luke sighs, "Well, I mean, I just don't know why I feel like I can talk to you so easily, but not Flynn. Ok, this is kind of hard for me to admit, but I'm not sure about myself. I mean, am I ready to be there for Flynn? And be the boy she deserves?"

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Flynn deserves somebody who's real. Am I even worthy enough to be her boy?" 

"Please tell me you're just kidding or I'm gonna, like, throw up in my mouth. You deserve the world, Luke, and anyone who doesn't see that, doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Julie."

\-----

Ray, Julie’s father, knocks on Julie's bedroom door.

“Come in, she calls.

"Someone's here to see you" Rays says, opening her door.

Curious Julie walks out to the porch to see Luke sitting there.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Julie asks.

"Well, Julie, I just need someone to talk to. Do you mind if we walk? I think better when I'm moving, you know."

"Yeah"

\-----

"Did you hear that that drama queen, Carrie, made it into the finals?" Luke asks, as the two walk down the street together.

"Yeah, I kinda figured she would be." Julie says, sighing.

"The last thing I wanna do is share the stage with that jerk." Luke mutters.

"So, are things going well with you and Flynn?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's not going so good." He answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?” Julie says in a cheerful tone, but catches herself. “I mean that's unfortunate." she says, giving her best sympathetic smile. 

"Well, I just don't get her. I mean, Flynn writes some amazing songs, but when we're alone it's like he's somebody else."

"You don't say." Julie responds, grinding her teeth together.

"It's like we don't really connect on a deep level. Like we see the world in totally different ways, and I just don't know what to do. I guess I wish her and I connected more like you and I do."

"Well, you can't really force a connection, I guess." Julie responds shrugging.

"No, you can't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn fight.  
> Julia and Ray have a heart-to-heart.

Julie walks into the orpheum and makes her way over to her best friend.

"Flynn."

Yo, Jules, just the girl I need to see." says Flynn moving her hand up to give her a high five.

Julie ignores her hand, deciding to glare at Flynn instead. "You don't have an original idea in your whole body, do you?"

"What's your problem? All right, you're as much a part of this as me, so don't act all innocent." Flynn defends.

"Yeah, I had my part in this, and now I'm starting to regret it."

By this time a huge crowd has surrounded the two girls.

"Listen, you need to chill out and get with me about this Grand Slam show tomorrow. Don't forget this was your idea in the first place! We did this for you!"

"Yeah, you're right, but we continued it for you!"

"We're in this together, Julie, like it or not. And I got a little plan that makes sure my talent goes fully recognized."

"Flynn, you just don't get it. Okay, you get up on that stage, you pop, you lock, you jump around like you're an extra from  _ You Got Served _ . But you don't hear the music at all, and you don't feel it at all, and forget about your singing skills."

"And you ain't nothing but a hater. And you know what else? You're a scaredy cat. 'Cause you're one of the best singers I've heard in my life, Julie, in my life,” Flynn emphasizes, “but every time Carrie comes around you let her mess with you, what? Cause you're scared? You ain't got no guts, girl. And no heart. You're just a wimp."

Julie has had enough and starts to push Flynn but Flynn just pushes back.

Victoria spots the crowd gathered around and goes to check it out, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

"Hey! Enough! I said that's enough.” She butts in. “You all know I don't tolerate any fighting up in here. Now go home. Get your mind right or don't come back at all. Go on."

"You're on your own tomorrow. And when everyone laughs at you, you'll see how it feels." Julie says after turning and walking away.

"I don't need you! I don't need nobody!" Flynn calls after her.

\-----

Julie runs into the house near tears, but stops at the sight of her father.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what Luke Patterson was doing at our doorstep this morning?" He says, crossing his arms.

And that's when Julie breaks. She crashes to the floor, knees tucked to her chest, arms around herself and tears pouring down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Mija?” Rays says, surprised by her outburst, but rushes over to his daughter to comfort her.

She can barely speak, but she manages to tell him everything. How she works at the orpheum, but didn’t want to get his hopes up, how she started singing, how she's Dahlia, about Luke and her feelings toward him, but most importantly Flynn, how they fought at the orpheum and it seems like their bond can’t be fixed.

"I've been covering for her this whole time.” Julie stutters out. “I mean, I can't let her get up on the Grand Slam stage by herself, she'll be humiliated. And she won't be able to show her face anywhere, at the orpheum or anything. Her life would be much worse than mine ever was."

"It's ok Mija, everything will be ok.” Ray assures his daughter. “Just apologize to Flynn, but stand your ground too, don't go back into the shadows. If your friendship means as much to her as it does to you, everything will be ok again.”

"Thanks, Papi."

And if Ray cried a bit too, well that’s only for Julie and Ray to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn talk.

A nauseated, Flynn walks out of the bathroom to see Julie leaning against the wall.

"You don't look too good." Julie comments.

"Jules! Jules, you're here!" Flynn says, running up to the girl and enveloping Julie in a big hug.

Julie smiles. "I couldn't leave you just hanging out in the wind like that." 

"But after what I said to you, you'd still come through for me?" Flynn questions, pulling back.

"We've been friends since back in the day. Besides, I said some hurtful things to you, too."

"No, listen, all right? You didn't say anything that wasn't true. All right? I was the one being rude, selfish and disrespectful and I'm sorry. I mean, to be honest, I was jealous. I was jealous that I'm not really Dahlia. I mean, there have been nights where I couldn't even sleep thinking about the fact that I'm not you, and that I could never be you." Flynn says with a sheepish expression on her face.

"You wanted to be me?" she says surprised.

"Yeah"

"I wanted to be you." Julie admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, look, the truth is, you deserve to be with Luke. Besides I'm not the girl he fell for anyway. It's you." 

"But what about you?" Julie says, not wanting to hurt her friend again.

"Please,” Flynn says, waving it off. “We both know Reggie's more my type anyway.” 

The two girls laugh glad they are back to normal. 

“So, what do we do now?" Flynn asks.

"We gotta make this right. Tonight. It's the only way."

"That's my girl." Flynn says, pulling Julie into another hug.

"Oh, not you two busters!" Carrie whines, walking in.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve calling anyone a buster." Julie defends herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh, okay. Well, listen up, princess, ok? Why don't you and your friend get out your pads and take notes on what it really takes to rock a mic." Carrie says before walking away.

Julie moves to go after Carrie but Flynn stops her. "Jules, chill! Just do what you came here to do. Yeah. You got it."

\-----

"Good evening, Los Feliz. I'm your host and I welcome you to the Pop Grand Slam final. Today, we have a very exciting show for you. For the last two months, singers across the country have competed in single elimination rounds until we have just two singers standing. But first, we have a musical performance by Luke Patterson! Along with newcomer who’s single is blowing up the charts. So, Los Feliz, without further delay, I give you Luke and Dahlia!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits! Thanks so much! Hope you like the chapter.

Caleb and Luke are standing together in the wings of the stage waiting for Luke's cue.

“Luke! We need to talk to you.” says Julie running up to him with Flynn not far behind.

“Whatever it is, it can wait. He has to go on now.” Caleb says, handing Luke his microphone.

“I’ll see you on stage Flynn.” the brown haired boy says before walking away, having no idea of the drama that’s about to ensue.

“No, he won't,” Flynn says under her breath, but no one heard her.

\-----

**_“You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head_ **

**_Did you really mean the words that you said? Said_ **

**_This is it I gotta know_ **

**_Should I stay or should I go?_ **

**_Show my the truth_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you?_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you?_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you?”_ **

“Wow” Flynn says as she watches Luke sing.

"'Wow' is right. He's gonna be bigger than I even imagined. You ready?"

"Ready" Julie replies.

Caleb looks confused as Flynn hands her mic off to Julie.

"Give it up to the up and coming performer that's close to my heart. Dahlia!” Luke announces with the biggest grin on his face.

_ “I know you gonna be mad  _

_ Feelings that you thought you had”  _

Julie sings as she steps out from the curtains.

_ “Was for another girl  _

_ Well, I'm that other girl” _

Luke’s face falls as he recognises Julie singing instead of Flynn.

_ “I'm just a shy kid camouflaged before your eyes  _

_ And I knew my lyrics where the key to see the other side  _

_ I shoulda told you, but I never had the courage  _

_ And I thought you really wouldn't understand” _

**_“Ohh”_ **

_ “And now I'm up here just to let my feelings surface  _

_ Apologizing for disguising who I am” _

**_“Tell me are you who I thought you were_ **

**_Or who I wanted you to be?_ **

**_Did you do it all for her,_ **

**_or were you only playing me?”_ **

_ “I did it for you,  _

_ but I couldn't see it through  _

_ Luke, I'm sorry” _

**_“You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head_ **

**_Did you really mean the words that you said? Said_ **

**_This is it, I gotta know_ **

**_Should I stay or should I go?_ **

**_Show me the truth_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you?_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you?_ **

**_Is it gonna be me and you? You_ **

_ “You're all I ever wanted  _

_ But I got caught in a shadow in the background  _

_ But I'm back now  _

_ And Flynn was all this and that  _

_ And my look didn't really fit the song  _

_ It didn't match  _

_ She had the style and I had the swag  _

_ So I locked up my feelings in the words he said  _

_ Give me your hand and I'll take off my mask  _

_ If you give me a chance that's all I ask” _

**_“What you expecting me to do?_ **

**_First you were her and now you're you”_ **

_ Now it’s just me, and you got me on my knees  _

_ Luke, I'm sorry” _

But Luke just shakes his head and runs off stage before the tears start to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like that I used the Me and You song, it was the only one I could think of that would fit. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke confronts Julie and Flynn.  
> Julie stands up to Carrie.

Julie runs of stage after Luke, but Luke’s faster and locks himself in his dressing room

"Luke, come in, open up.” Julie says, pounding on the door. “I'm sorry, but we were electric out there couldn't you feel it?"

"I can't believe it was you this whole time. You two are just one big lie..” Luke says, opening his door to reveal his tear stained face.

"But, you see, what had happened was, I…" Flynn starts.

"I don't wanna hear it. Please just get away from me. Such an idiot."

"no, Luke, you're not, I am.” Julie disagrees. “I should've been upfront with you from the start. It's just hard to understand that you didn't want to hear my words from me. You wanted the hot girl and the hot music all at the same time."

"Wrong, Julie. It wasn't about her looks. I fell in love with her… I mean, your words. I just wanted someone who was real, but now it's clear that that's neither one of you. So both of you just stay out of my life."

Before Julie can say anything a stage hand comes out holding the trophy for the Grand Slam winner.

"Hey, where are you going?” He says as Luke starts walking away. “We want you to present the trophy to the new champ."

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood. Why don't you ask Dahlia to do it? This is her night." 

The stage hand turns and hands the trophy to Julie. "Follow me."

\-----

"All right. So we've heard from our finalists. But there can only be one champion. Los Feliz, show your love for Bobby!” Victoria announces while the crowd boos. “That was a whole lotta love! Los Feliz, show your love for Dirty Candi!” The crowd erupts in cheers. We have a new pop Grand Slam Queen. Congratulate Dirty Candi."

"Yeah, baby, let's go. I told you I'm number one!"

"Our trophy will now be presented by newcomer, Dahlia." Victoria announces as Julie walks out.

"Awww. Look at this. The busgirl just brought me my trophy."

"Congratulations." Julie says through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, hold on there. You gotta polish it up for me, busgirl."

"You know, you don't deserve this trophy, because you're not the best. I mean, you're not the best in Los Feliz, you're not even the best in the building." Julie defends.

"Wow! Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Oh, I'm gonna love beating you in front of everybody."

"We have a challenge. So let the challenge begin!" Victoria declares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie performs.  
> Flynn talks to Luke.

Carrie stands center stage with the other girls at her sides.

_Whenever I walk in the room_

_All the focus on me_

_The way I talk, the way I move_

_They all want on my team_

She moves gracefully though the song, the girls in perfect synchronization. 

_Not tryin' to brag, brag_

_But I'm flawless_

_I'm taking over your playlist_

_Ain't perfect but I can't miss, yeah_

_The party don't start 'til I walk in_

_I'm stealing all the attention_

_Don't get me started on mentions, yeah_

_Some might say I sound conceited_

_They don't get the shine that I get_

_Some get jealous_

_They can't help it_

_They wish they were me, oh_

_I keep the party going all night, all night_

_I set the trends that you all like, all like_

_I make an entrance when I don't try, don't try_

_'Cause all I see is all eyes on me_

_I only lead, I never follow, follow_

_I never open 'cause it's my show, my show_

_Don't know if people think I'm shallow, shallow_

_But all I see is all eyes on me_

_They know my face_

_They know my name_

_Reputation on lock_

_It's not my fault I got the fame_

_Ain't my fault it won't stop, yeah_

_Not tryin' to brag, brag_

_But I'm flawless_

_I'm taking over your playlist_

_Ain't perfect but I can't miss, yeah_

_The party don't start 'til I walk in_

_I'm stealing all the attention_

_Don't get me started on mentions, yeah_

_Some might say I sound conceited_

_They don't get the shine that I get_

_Some get jealous_

_They can't help it_

_They wish they were me, oh_

_I keep the party going all night, all night_

_I set the trends that you all like, all like_

_I make an entrance when I don't try, don't try_

_'Cause all I see is all eyes on me_

_I only lead, I never follow, follow_

_I never open 'cause it's my show, my show_

_Don't know if people think I'm shallow, shallow_

_But all I see is all eyes on me_

_When I grow up, I wanna be me, be me_

_I'm my own goals, just talking honestly_

_Must have won the lottery_

_Ain't no one as hot as me_

_Stealing looks, it's robbery_

_Everywhere I go, all eyes on me_

_I keep the party going all night, all night_

_I set the trends that you all like, all like_

_I make an entrance when I don't try, don't try_

_'Cause all I see is all eyes on me_

_I only lead, I never follow, follow_

_I never open 'cause it's my show, my show_

_Don't know if people think I'm shallow, shallow_

_But all I see is all eyes on me_

As Carrie strikes her final pose, the crowd erupts into cheers and Carrie walks off stage with a smug smile on her face.

“Beat that, busgirl.” She says as she walks past Julie.

“Oh, I will. Gladly.” Julie says walking confidently on stage.

\-----

Luke runs to the limo with tears in his eyes, Alex and Reggie on his tail.

"Luke, please, wait." Flynn yells running after them.

Luke stops but doesn’t turn around.

“Luke, please.” Flynn says trying to catch her breath. “Just give me a minute, please. All right?”

“You have one minute.” Luke concedes. 

"Look, Luke, I am sorry. All right? Julie and I, we never meant to hurt you.  _ Wake Up _ was the first song Julie has played in a year. She stopped playing after her mom died. I’m not asking for your pity but I am asking you to try and understand. Remember when you saw the picture with me and Julie in it? You thought I was the singer and she was, like, my roadie or something.”

"She's not wrong." Reggie admits.

"What can you do, it's show business." Alex says.

“She panicked, and retreated back into her old ways. She wasn’t ready to tell you and then when she was, I asked Julie to help continue to trick you.” Flynn explains. ”She did it for me. I saw you looking all cute and I thought we'd be great together, and she just wanted to do what was right, you know? But if it's the real that you were looking for, that's you and Julie. All right? And you know that as much as I do."

Luke has slowly turned around and is thinking through her words.

“Just please, at least watch Julie perform one more time.” Flynn begs.

“Ok”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Luke sits in the corner of the room watching as Julie nervously starts playing the opening notes. 

_ Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

He can’t believe that Julie was Dahlia the whole time. He wants to feel angry, but he can’t stop the feeling of relief that spreads through his body.

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind _

Julie, the girl who always understood him, when no one else could.

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

Julie, the girl he feels like he could tell everything to.

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

Julie, the girl with the voice of an angel.

_ Right now _

_ I'm loving every minute _

_ Hands down _

_ Can't let myself forget it, no _

_ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep holding on, nevеr look back _

And Julie, the girl Luke realizes he loves.

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one morе night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

All the anger evaporates and he can’t stop himself from grabbing a microphone and singing with her. 

**_I'm going out of my mind_ **

**_Whatever happens_ **

**_Even if I'm the last standing_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

Julie looks up startled at the sound of a new voice but relaxes as soon as she spots him. Luke is staring at her as if she’s the oxygen he breathes.

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

Julie can’t the smile that breaks through onto her face. 

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Like I'm glowing in the dark _

_ I keep on going when it's all falling apart _

_ Yeah I know it with all my heart _

_ Ooh, ooh _

**_Never look back_ **

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

**Whatever happens**

**Even if I'm the last standing**

**I'ma stand tall**

**I'ma stand tall**

Her grin grows as Alex and Reggie join the two on stage.

_ Stand tall _

**Stand tall**

Julie jumps around on stage, never feeling more alive, and she puts her all into the last chorus.

**_Whatever happens_ **

**_Even if I'm the last standing_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_Whatever happens_ **

**_Even when everything's down_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_I gotta keep on dreaming_ **

**_'Cause I gotta catch that feeling_ **

**_Whatever happens_ **

**_Even if I'm the last standing_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

**_I'ma stand tall_ **

\-----

They all grin at each other savoring the applause of the crowd when Luke turns to Julie.

“Julie Molina, I don’t know if you remember me, but we went to school together.” He says holding out his hand for a handshake.

“Sure, I do. Luke Patterson. Nice to see you again.” She says putting her hand in his.

Luke tugs Julie to him and pulls her in for a searing kiss. It was short and sweet, but passionate. They couldn’t help but feel like fireworks had erupted as soon as their lips made contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I totally channeled some Camp Rock right at the end there. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let me know if you want an epilogue, I have a couple ideas in mind.


End file.
